Dark Knight
by 0oHarleyQuinno0
Summary: AU. One-shot. 1820: Bonnie is called as freak among witches and locked up in asylum until the Original sociopath found her.


**Title:** Dark Knight

 **Summary:** AU. 1820: Bonnie is called as freak among witches and locked up in asylum until the Original sociopath found her.

 **Rating** : T

 **Note:** One-shot. This is my first attempt to do Kennett fic. I mean no offence to anyone. Everything I write is for fun and part of my imagination. Not Beta read. Please leave your comments at the end! =) Thanks!

* * *

 _ **0o Dark Knight o0**_

As Bonnie walked through clouds she smiled feeling the softness around her. She would frequently do that—floating in sky. She had been doing that for ten years now. From the time she was in abandoned house along with a few other witches. Though, there were others like her—she never spoke to them. She was comfortable in her imagination where there were fluffy clouds, sweet songs sung by birds, sunlight and Kol.

Kol was her companion from the very beginning. A part of her faintly remembered he was fragment of her imagination. All she ever believed that—he had grown with her and turned out as a great companion in the darkness.

"It is bright day, darling, isn't it?" Kol asked making patterns into the cloud.

"Indeed." Bonnie responded with a smile as soon as she saw his frame emerging out from flock of birds. He carried that usual brilliant spark with his dark eyes.

"You look absolutely wonderful on this day, Bonnie dear." Kol grinned taking her hand and planted his lips on the back of her palm which caused shivers in her. He gave her one knowing look before he stretched out his hand in the air. A bunch of red roses appeared in his hand and passed it to her. A surprised Bonnie eyed him questioningly. "Happy birthday, darling."

Slightly raising her brows, she murmured looking at the flowers. "Thank you, Kol. You always remember my day."

"How can I forget the day my beautiful goddess came to this world?" Kol feigned expression which widened her smile.

"Can you promise that you will not abandon me like others?" She asked after a moment passed in silence. Anxiety filled her voice thinking of his departure. She could not even bear the thought of him leaving her alone.

Kol started to move in other way. "I will stay but I won't stay." His answer confused in one way while the mysterious look in his eyes had her suspicious that something bad was going to happen. His outer frame began to glow as he smirked. "You are going to be free from this house and it does not mean you will be free from me."

Bonnie was still baffled and when he began to laugh melodiously, she trembled in an unknown fear.

"Time has come, Bonnie darling, for you to fly." He confirmed.

"Who will set me free?" she asked floating in his way.

Kol moved away and the body began to dismantle into flock of birds once again. And his last words were: "I will."

Everything collapsed soon after that. She was back to reality. Gradually she learned horrified screams of her fellow prisoners were the reason for her to come back to the land of living. When she opened her green eyes, she found herself flying at some altitude from the ground, with crossed legs. And there was unfamiliar face in front of her.

"Fascinating." The man murmured in sultry accent. His dark blond hair was tied back and there was blood splashed all over his face and clothes. He looked like an unleashed blood thirsty animal. "Dear brother, I believe you need to see this." He spoke to someone.

Bonnie spotted blood on the floor too and needless to say it startled her to the core. Her panic was one of the reasons for not getting down back to the ground.

Another figure emerged out from the door. She turned her head to find—

"Kol?" she gasped looking at the new man in room.

Both the men were surprised when she recognized one immediately.

"Do you know her?" the first one asked, intrigued.

"I suppose I have come across her for the first time." Kol replied with smile as he walked to her. His dark eyes were glowing with mischief when he said. "Am I that popular among your kind of witches?"

"—you speak to me every day."

"Oh, is it so?" Kol chuckled but his voice hinted seriousness when he muttered under breath. "Perhaps, the ancestors are responsible for that."

"I am getting bored now." The other one groaned walking to Kol's right. He seemed callous as he stared up. "Finish her fast Kol or I will do it."

Bonnie did not like Kol's brother. He was so unlike Kol and it irritated her. She wanted to snap at him but she never spoke another one apart from her friend.

"But I have something running in my mind, Nik." Kol purred, his predatory gaze not leaving her face. "I am planning to save her for some more time."

"Not again with your experiments, brother." Nik looked less than pleased. "The last one ended in more chaos than expected."

"Admit that, it was fun and also you can never understand how refreshing it is to test limits of people, Niklaus." Kol replied smirking at Bonnie. "Can you walk, darling?"

Bonnie, though did not want to come to ground, she attempted to do so. But her anxiety did not permit her.

"I—I am scared." She responded meekly as she glanced at Niklaus.

"You don't have to." Kol assured while he raised his arm to her. "I bet you knew me well, don't you darling?" When she did not reply, he chuckled. "What is your name?"

She understood Kol from her imagination was different from this one and it disappointed her to no limit.

"Bonnie." She replied as she dared to press her palm to his. Surely, the touch was familiar to her. And then there was flash of unknown expression in his dark eyes while his smirk vanished. Some sense of serenity spread inside her and she found herself coming down to his level. This entire time she did not divert her gaze.

As a few moments passed silence, he put an end to it by saying: "I am going to keep her."

His declaration bothered other two. Niklaus was the first to react with grumble. "Remember brother, if you crossed the boundary this time, you will find dagger in your chest and don't blame me." He said before he blurred out in inhumane speed.

Bonnie hardly registered his movements but took no time to learn she was left alone with Kol. His presence seemed comforting yet there was uncertainty in her. She was not sure if she must put her faith in him.

"It seems like we have a lot to catch up." Kol spoke to her as he detached from her. His voice was trying to be free from surprise and still there were hints. He then added brightly. "So, tell me how did you end up in this abandoned house?"

Bonnie could not take his question into mind while they walked among the dead bodies of other prisoners. Because she was too nervous to set foot into the world that removed her. She was going to be free at last. Just like Kol said.

 _ **0o Dark Knight o0**_


End file.
